


To Kill A Spider

by emc257



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to the question who kills the spiders in the relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory time! This is inspired by the fact that none of my campers seem to be able to handle themselves around spiders and I find it kind of funny. I always end up picking up the spiders and freaking them out

Levi was reading on the couch while Eren cooked dinner. The two took turns cooking and it was Eren’s turn. Of the two, Eren was the better cook, which had surprised Levi the first time Eren had cooked for him. There were a number of things that had surprised Levi when he had first gotten together.

He had been surprised at how much of a light sleeper the boy was. Levi had always assumed that he would need a train to wake the young man, but the first time he had spent the night with Eren, he had to get up early for work, but as soon as he so much as moved out of the bed, Eren was up and glaring at Levi for waking him. Levi had scuttled out of the room muttering apologies, under Eren’s murderous glare.

That was another thing that surprised Levi.  When he had first met Eren he had met an unassuming, somewhat dim, doe eyed boy, but once he got to know Eren he realized how wrong he was. While it was true that when Eren let his guard down, his emtions could be read like a book, but that was not often. Eren was a manipulative, cunning, brat Levi quickly realized after lose pretty much every argument they ever had. Even when he won an argument, he realized that Eren had just manipulated him into thinking he had won. While it was kind of scary, Levi and to admit he admired that about Eren. There was a lot more to him than people gave him credit for.

There were little things too that had surprised Levi. He distinctively remembered the first time Eren had dragged him out for karaoke night with his little friends. He had expected a night of drunken college boys badly singing Don’t Stop Believing, but had been pleasantly surprised to find that Eren had an excellent voice. Levi had been nursing his third beer when Eren had got up from the table to sing. Levi rolled his eyes and prepared to hide his face from second hand embarrassment but found when Eren had started singing Living on a Prayer, which was a cliché, but as soon as he had started singing he was astounded.

The one thing though that had surprised Levi the most was Eren’s fear of spiders. From his spot on the couch Levi heard a blood-curding shriek from the kitchen. Most people would have jumped up and rushed toward their partner to see what was happening, but this had happened to Levi one too many times for Levi to put that much effort in anymore.

Slowly Levi marked the page in his book and closed it. He took a moment and placed the book down on the coffee table next to the couch. Levi stood up as the shrieks continued. He walked into the kitchen to see Eren standing on their table, tears in his eyes. As soon as he saw Levi enter the kitchen Eren started gesturing to toward and little brown speck on the white title floor.

“Get that huge spider, Levi.” Eren pleaded with the older man.

Levi planted his feet into the floor, and leaned his weight into his right hip, crossing his arms staring up at the ridiculous looking boy. One would think Eren was a toddler instead of a recent college graduate the way he was acting. Levi looked away from Eren toward the ‘huge’ spider, that was just minding its own business on the floor.

“Levi, please. Kill it.” Eren whined squirming on the table. Levi could tell the young man was moments away from full on crying, he already had tiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

Levi had two options; he could kill the spider and probably get thank you sex from Eren or he could tease the boy and probably end up sleeping on the couch. He chose the latter.

Walking over to the spider Levi bent over and picked up the spider. He heard another shriek from Eren and chuckled. He stood up straight and turned to face the boy on the table, cupping the spider in his hands. He shook his hands up toward the boy.

“You mean this spider?” Levi said taking a step toward the table. Eren yelped and jumped off the table backing as far away from Levi as he could, fear clouding his eyes. Eren’s hands blindly gripped the wall, head swiveling trying to find an exit routine, but Levi had conveniently blocked it. 

Levi took another step toward Eren and evil grin on his face. He carefully opened his hands up so Eren could see the spider, but the spider could not escape. He took another step toward the younger man, who looked like he was about to faint that’s how pale his face was.

“Levi I swear to god, I will kill you.” Eren said making an empty threat. He was to petrified with fear to do more than shake where he stood. His normally bright turquoise eyes were red in puffy from tears. Levi was on the verge of laughter, but kept it together, taking another step forward sending Eren running.

Eren ran around the kitchen island grasping the edge trying to put a physical barrier between himself and the spider, but Levi just moved it around sending Eren running again.

“It is just a little spider, Eren. Look his he friendly.” Levi said holding the spider up to his face.

“This isn’t funny Levi.” Eren cried, but Levi had to disagree. It wasn’t often that he could rile Eren up like this. True, Eren was easy to fight, but seldom did he show his vulnerable side. It might not be fair to take it this far, but Levi was never one to stay on one side of the line. 

“He just wants to say hi.” Levi said lifting his hands as close to Eren’s face as he could. “Whoops, dropped it.” Levi said as he threw the spider at Eren who shrieked, waving his arms in the air looking like a chicken with its head cut off.

“You fucking bastard!” Eren yelled turning around looking for the lost spider.

“Oh, now look what you have done. You lost him.” Levi said amusement in his voice as he leaned against the kitchen island. Eren stopped what he was doing and slapped Levi hard on the shoulder making Levi wince. Eren was stronger than he looked.

“You fucking cut this shit out this minute or I swear to god we are never having sex again.” Eren hissed murder in his eyes. Levi actually feared for his life in that moment, but Eren finally caught site of the poor confused spider on the ground and instead wrapped himself in Levi’s arms. “Please just get rid of it, Levi.” Eren cried burying his face in Levi’s shoulder.

Careful to not jostle Eren, Levi leaned over and picked up the spider and walked toward their back door. “Can’t you just kill it?” Eren asked, walking with Levi.

“It is just a spider, Eren. It doesn’t deserve to die just because you are a five year old.” Levi said exasperated. He opened the backdoor and opened his hands letting the poor spider go. Eren did not remove his face from Levi’s shoulder until Levi assured him that the spider was gone. Levi patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort his boyfriend. He may have taken things a bit to far.

Suddenly Eren stood up straight and pushed away from Levi, anger on his face. “I am mad at you.” Eren said walking back into their kitchen. “If I wasn’t already done making dinner, I would make you do it.” Eren said grabbing a plate to serve himself food. He stomped his way to the kitchen table, but Levi stopped him.

“You were just standing on that, we need to clean it now.” He said disgusted. Eren rolled his eyes leaning into his hip. His posture made it very clear that cleaning the table was Levi’s job. Levi quickly cleaned the table, disinfecting it.

The two ate their dinner in silence, only punctuated by Levi’s attempts to make light conversation, which were only met with Eren’s glares. Normally Levi would appreciate silence from his boyfriend, but right now it was freaking him out. After Eren had finished eating he abruptly stood up and dumped his plate in the sink fro Levi to clean later. Eren moved to exit the kitchen, but stopped at the door way.

“I am going to shower and go to bed. If you know what is good for you, you will sleep on the couch tonight.” Eren said the murder back in his eyes. Levi nodded and slowly chewed his food. As soon as Eren turned away he let a smile creep on his face.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
